No me ves, en lo absoluto
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: .:AstralxBlackMist plus tentacles/LEMON:. ¿Acaso no es triste no poder tocar a quien quieres? Astral no es capaz de tocar nada, pero hay alguien capaz de tocarlo a él, ¿puede mirarlo a él en lugar de a Yuuma?


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal no me pertenece.** Esto es puro entretenimiento.

_Y vuelvo con más para este bello fandom (aunque estoy enojada con el anime, ya no entiendo nada ;A;)._

_En esta ocasión paso a dejar un _Blackmistshipping _que tenía muchas ganas de hacer desde hace rato._

_Y eso…_

_P.D.: Algo de Sharkbaitshipping._

* * *

_**No me ves, en lo absoluto.**_

Esperaba dentro de la _Ou no Kagi_ a que Yuuma terminara sus "asuntos" con Ryoga. En esa ocasión, como otras tantas, el escualo había empezado sus "asuntos" sin recordar su presencia, a lo que Yuuma le gritó al ojiazul y le pidió a él un poco de privacidad.

El de ojos rojos ya le había dicho a Ryoga que no hiciera "eso" cuando Astral estuviera cerca, pero desde que Yuuma es el único que lo ve es lógico que el de cabellera violeta cometiera el error de besarlo frente a Astral.

A veces no entendía porqué era tan importante que esos asuntos permanecieran ajenos a su persona...

– ¿Por qué esa cara? –Una voz a sus espaldas le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–_Número 96_... ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se alejó un poco tan pronto le vio una vez se volteó.

– ¿Tanto sin vernos y así me saludas? –Se le acercó al mismo tiempo en que de su cuerpo comenzaban a salir una especie de tentáculos.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Cortante miró a su _doppelganger_.

–Sólo he venido a saludar...

Ante todo lo que _Black Mist_ había hecho era lógico que Astral no se fiara de él, así que ganas no le faltaron para llamar a Hope en caso de cualquier movimiento por parte de su _doppel_.

El de heterocromía oscura se sonrió al adivinar las intenciones contra su persona; no podía culparlo, después de todo lo que había hecho era fácil desconfiar de él. Pero ignoró aquello y prefirió continuar con su objetivo, sabía que el de etérea existencia no podría resistirse.

–Ey, Astral, ¿no crees un poco injusto que te dejen fuera? –El traslúcido no entendió la pregunta y sólo atinó a fruncir el ceño como respuesta. Se sonrió, con descaro, sin importarle que Astral le viera y le diera más razones para desconfiar. –Sí, me refiero... –Los tentáculos empezaron a rodear al de límpida mirada. – ¿No es un poco egoísta dejarte sin diversión?

Aún sin entender no respondió a la pregunta, se quedó inmóvil, estudiando los movimientos de las extremidades que a cada segundo se cerraban más a su alrededor.

–Es triste no ser capaz de tocar a quien _quieres_ –se acercó al etéreo, chocando su aliento contra sus labios –y que quien más odias sea el único capaz de hacerte sentir. –Los tentáculos se enredaron en la cintura de Astral al tiempo en que otros comenzaban a subir por sus piernas desde sus tobillos.

Sin reacción alguna el de límpida mirada permaneció quieto pensando seriamente en las palabras del número. Era cierto que en más de una ocasión se sintió impotente por no poder alcanzar a Yuuma con sus propias manos, por no ser capaz de ayudarle, por no ser capaz de sentirle...

–Dime Astral, ¿qué se siente que alguien más _lo toque_ frente a ti? –Continuó haciendo que los tentáculos subieran por las piernas del traslúcido esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro.

No caería en las provocaciones de su _doppelganger_, sería absurdo y muy bajo... Astral sabía que no era posible y por más que le enojara eso no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante los toques de las extremidades de _Black Mist_, que se ajustaban a su cuerpo y le hacían gemir al tiempo en que se removía un poco en su sitio.

– ¿Cómo se siente, Astral? –Se lamió el labio superior con fruición, siguió tocando al de traslúcido ser con los tentáculos, haciendo que subieran más por sus piernas, enredándose en sus muslos y en su cadera.

–Ngh... –Contuvo el jadeo, ¿qué era lo que _número 96_ hacía? Hasta ahora no había sentido nada similar, podía sentir cada fibra de su etéreo ser vibrar, un pequeño cosquilleo que pasaba por sus costados y llegaba a su entrepierna, provocándole un escalofrío que se acumulaba en su garganta y se liberaba en un sonido de sus cuerdas vocales.

_Black Mist _continuó paseando sus extremidades por las piernas de Astral mientras que con sus manos empezó a estimular la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Sus uñas rozaban la epidermis azul claro, perfilando la caja torácica, delineando cada costilla. El de heterocromía pulcra tembló ante los roces, los cuales se intensificaban a cada segundo; agobiado, y hasta cierto punto asustado, intentó alejar los tentáculos que empezaban a ceñirse cerca de su bragadura sin embargo otro par de tentáculos le sostuvieron los brazos y le obligaron a llevarlos a su espalda, como si fueran unas esposas.

–Lo siento Astral, pero si haces eso no habrá diversión. –Le susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva que estremeció al duelista.

– ¿P-por qué... haces esto? –Intentó moderar su voz entre los jadeos – ¿Qué... quieres? –Se encorvó un poco hacia el frente, reteniendo la voz.

Súbitamente _Black Mist_ se detuvo. Astral respiraba con dificultad tras haber forzado su respiración a regularse.

Una carcajada inundó aquel lugar detenido en el tiempo, _Black Mist_ sonrió con placer, su mirada se estrechó, enfocando los ojos de colores desiguales le tocó con el dedo índice sobre el esternón.

–Lo que siempre he querido... –Sus colmillos se hicieron visibles en la sonrisa de gozo, que rayaba en lo enfermizo, –a ti, Astral. –Soltó una última carcajada para atacar el cuello del otro con una mordida que pudo hacerle sangrar.

–Nghh... Ahh… –No pudo retener más su voz una vez la lengua impúdica del Número tocó una de las gemas a los costados de su cuello, –A-ahh... Bas-taahh... –Su doppelganger comenzó a chupar la peculiar gema azul, estimulándole y haciendo que apretara sus piernas, algo empezaba a quemar en su entrepierna.

No pasó desapercibido para el de cuerpo oscuro la reacción ajena, por lo que aprovechó el despertar de la libido de Astral y volvió a su trabajo con los tentáculos.

Con las manos aún a su espalda, Astral no pudo hacer más que removerse en el lugar donde las extremidades del otro le mantenían, mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, tratando de ahogar los gemidos involuntarios.

Molesto, _Black Mist_ bajó su mano derecha hasta la altura de la cadera del otro y tomó la gema ahí colocada entre sus dedos, masajeándola.

–Mmhh... Aaahh... No... –No sólo la boca y los dedos de _96_ jugaban con las gemas, sino que uno de los tentáculos empezó a tantear la otra gema en su cadera. El cúmulo de sensaciones empezaba a embriagarlo, debilitándolo y dejándolo a su completa merced.

El deseo de _Black Mist_ aumentó considerablemente tras escuchar cada armonioso sonido de la garganta del otro, tentándolo a probar el interior de la cavidad bucal ajena y sin pensarlo más se apoderó bruscamente de los labios azulados. Aturdido, Astral no se opuso, y no hizo más que dejarse dominar por los movimientos del otro. La lengua de _Black Mist_ entró desde un principio en la boca del duelista, atacando lascivamente su interior. Gemidos ahogados quedaron encerrados en ese beso hambriento, que hacía estremecer al de diáfana mirada.

Mientras más lo besaba, más aumentaba el hambre de _96_ sobre el etéreo, ansioso movió su mano derecha hacia la entrepierna del enviado del mundo astral. Comenzó a rozar aquella parte con dos dedos, de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo al otro retorcerse; sonrió con fruición al ver el rostro de Astral torcido en una mueca extasiada. Se acercó a su rostro y lamió su mejilla lentamente al tiempo en que sus dedos entraban en el cuerpo ajeno. Gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte del duelista, cuyas piernas intentaron juntarse, pero los tentáculos que las detenían le obligaron a separarlas permitiendo que los dedos de _Black Mist_ llegaran más profundo.

Mordió con fuerza una de las clavículas del traslúcido y empezó a mover sus dedos dentro, sacándolos y metiéndolos más profundo cada vez.

–No-oohhh... Nghh... –Su respiración se volvió pesada e incluso forzada una vez uno de los tentáculos del azabache reemplazó los dedos dentro de su cuerpo. –A-ahh... –El grueso intruso comenzaba a provocarle más placer que dolor, una sensación que nunca había sentido... ¿Era esto lo que Ryoga le hacía a Yuuma?

–Ey, Astral... ¿Cómo se siente? –El aliento de 96 chocó contra sus labios, adormeciéndolo.

Tras cada embestida del intruso en su cuerpo, una sustancia blancuzca y cristalina empezaba a mojar al tentáculo, haciendo más fácil su intrusión en él y, sin duda, más placentera. Sin notarlo, Yuuma dejó de aparecer en su mente, siendo reemplazado por el deleite que se había vuelto aquello entre sus piernas, llevándolo a un éxtasis que nunca había experimentado.

…

Su mirada límpida estaba posada sobre su compañero el cual lucía bastante feliz.

– ¡Jaja, al fin he vencido a Tetsuo sin necesidad de utilizar a los números! –Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del chico de fleco magenta. – ¿Eso significa que he mejorado? –Sus ojos rojos enfocaron la mirada bicolor de su etéreo compañero.

–Sí... –Sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa, casi dolida.

Muy cerca de ellos, una mirada contrastante les observaba. Su cuerpo azabache tembló ante el enojo y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos... Celos.

_"Simplemente, no me ves"_

* * *

_Extraño… Si les soy sincera, no puedo ver el Astral/BlackMist como algo sentimental, sino mero… placer. Además mi visión de esta pareja se arruinó una vez descubrí lo que era Black Mist (aunque ya tenía sospechas), así que realmente es extraño que hasta cierto punto hice esto un tanto "sentimental" por parte de 96._

_Otra cosa, no soy fan del Sharkbait, en serio. Lo cierto es que hay unos fanarts hermosos que no puedo ignorar, pero la pareja no me agrada del todo. Sin embargo tenía que hacer que Yuuma estuviera con alguien… y Kotori no era opción (aún cuando la amo)._

_So… that's it. Espero volver con otra parejita~_

_Sean felices~_


End file.
